


Grandkittens: Languished

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Grandkittens [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now divorced from Ghira, Kali travels with Jaune and Blake, as they work as wandering huntsmen.Grandkittens (Knightshade, JaunexKali, BlakexKali)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Kali Beladonna, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna
Series: Grandkittens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Kali: *huffs as she tries to keep up*

Kali: I'm not as spry as I used to be.

Jaune: *loaded up like a packmules, looks back at her*

Jaune: You are not old.

Kali: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: Seriously, not by any reckoning.

Blake: She is considered old on Menagerie.

Jaune: Well, I'm sorry, but they are wrong.

Kali: *nervously looks at him*

Jaune: I don't want to hear more about it.

Kali: Perhaps... I should say... I'm not trained like a huntress... it's been years since I've had to walk this much.

Jaune: *cranes his neck to look passed his backpack*

Kali: You've got enough to carry as it is.

Blake: You'd be surprised... just how much he can carry. He once carried my whole team.

Kali: Oh?

Blake: That look implies there was a good reason for it. There was a reason for it, but not really a good one...

Kali: Could we... stop... for a minute?..

Jaune: *looks around*

Jaune: *finds a good place to sit down, letting the rucksack rest on the ground as he slumped a bit*

Kali: Not going to take it off?

Jaune: It's balanced right now. I'm not going to mess with it.

Kali: *walks up to him*

Kali: Do you mind?

Jaune: *shakes his head*

Kali: *cuddles up to him*

Jaune: Okay, actually kind of hot...

Kali: Sorry...

Kali: *pulls away*

Kali: Is there anything we can?..

Jaune: *drinks from his canteen*

Blake: The only thing we can really do is appreciate him.

Jaune: *nods*

Kali: Oh?

Kali: *leans forward and kisses Jaune on the forehead*

Kali: Thank you.

Jaune: *smiles*

Kali: *sits back*

Kali: I feel like I should be doing something...

Blake: That is kind of a problem with Jaune around...

Jaune: *weak smile*

Kali: I don't want to make it seem like I'm complaining, because I'm not, but do we need to go... wherever we're going?

Blake: Small towns need huntresses as much as the kingdoms do.

Kali: *beaming smile*

Blake: What?

Kali: I'm just so proud of you. You are still fighting for those who need you.

Jaune: It is... kind of... what we do...

Blake: What he said.

Kali: I knew you were a huntress... and I was proud of you... we've always been proud of you... but... you're still fighting for those that need it...

Blake: Thanks, mom.

Jaune: Thank you.

Kali: You are sure there is nothing we can do for you right now?

Blake: There will be time to help him later.

Kali: And just how will you be helping him?

Blake: Oh, don't worry, you'll be helping him, too. Even after a long march, he can still have plenty of energy for... you know...

Kali: I'm afraid I do. It's been years since I've had to worry about keeping up with anyone. I feel a decade younger.

Jaune: *slightly shifts in his rucksack*

Jaune: You do seem to glow more.

Kali: I do. I do. Now, why don't you tell me more stories about Beacon?

* * *

Kali: I forgot how vast Remnant is.

Jaune: Have you... left Menagerie?

Blake (admonishingly): Jaune!

Kali: No-no. Well, no to Blake. Blake, it's a fair question, and I'm guessing you didn't tell him about your childhood.

Blake: *nervously looks about*

Jaune: *looks back over his shoulder and let's out an annoyed Hm.

Blake and Kali: *look at Jaune and hustle to catch up*

Kali: Ghira hasn't been the Headman of Kuo Kuana for all that long. Before that we were activists.

Blake: That's what I meant when I said I founded the White Fang. I was there, with my parents.

Kali: She was quite the energetic girl. Once she decided to join the protests... she... lead them...

Jaune: So, you were in the kingdoms?

Kali: No. We came in to set up the White Fang.

Blake: Each kingdom has their own chapters.

Kali: We didn't actually live in the kingdoms.

Blake: As far as they were concerned, we were vagrants.

Kali: They weren't exactly welcoming to Faunus... nevermind for vagrants...

Blake: Despite winning the war, the kingdoms never accepted us.

Jaune: Uh... bullshit.

Blake: *scowls at him*

Jaune: Some Humans are assholes to Faunus, some don't care.

Blake: That's just you.

Kali: Hm?

Blake: I guess I never told you... how... he reacted when he found out I was a Faunus...

Jaune (looking back): I was stuck between "how could she get any cuter?", and trying to keep it secret.

Jaune: *looks forward before looking back again*

Jaune: It turns out cat ears make her SO MUCH more adorable.

Jaune: *looks forward before looking back again*

Jaune: Cute mother also adds like 100% more cuteness.

Jaune: *looks forward before looking back again*

Jaune: Make that 150% more cuteness.

Jaune: *looks forward again*

Jaune: And acting like a cat adds like another 100%. What are we up to, 500% cuteness?

Kali: Acting like a cat?

Kali: *looks inquisitively at Blake*

Blake: *nervously looks away*

Kali: *walks up next to her daughter, rubbing shoulder-to-shoulder*

Jaune: *looks back at them*

Jaune: I seriously don't know what you are so embarassed about.

Jaune: *looks forward again*

Blake: *nervously frets*

Blake: Okay, so, for Faunus, giving in to our animal instincts is one of our biggest taboos.

Jaune: *looks back*

Jaune: Cat head-pats are taboo? Okay, I know you shouldn't do them in public...

Kali: One of the last things Faunus want is to be is known as animals.

Blake: It's... the worst insult you can make against a Faunus.

Jaune: I don't know, Humans have instincts, too. Like that feeling you get when someone is watching you. Or that feeling like you REALLY shouldn't be doing something.

Blake: . . .

Jaune: Say it?

Blake: So, you... just don't listen to it?

Jaune: I don't know, maybe?

Kali (admonishingly): Blake...

Jaune: Chill, Mom.

Blake: Do you have to call her that?

Jaune: She did ask me to.

Blake: It's just... is that really the most appropriate thing to?..

Jaune: That just makes it even better.

Blake: Mom, say something.

Kali: *blushes and looks down*

Kali: I'll be whatever he wants me to be.

Blake: *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617821311402754048/grandkittens-languished-part-iiv) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *loosens the rucksack before putting it on the ground, and begins stretching*

Kali: *pulls out some wood and lights a fire*

Jaune: *looking at her questioningly*

Kali: We did spend quite a bit of time living in tents. Like I said, it's just been YEARS since I've done that much walking.

Kali: *already cooking food in her pans*

Jaune: Uh?..

Kali: Yes?

Jaune: Uh, nevermind.

Kali: I can't let you do all of the work.

Kali: *glares at her daughter*

Blake: Have you tried to stop him?

Kali: *wry smile*

Jaune: *looks around as he stretches*

Blake: I... normally scout around. A few times a night. I am the one with eyeshine.

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Kali: I am your mother after all, now, what are you nervous about?

Blake: *drops her head*

Blake: It's just... when I'm... scouting at night... I...

Jaune: Just tell her.

Blake: You have no idea what this means to us...

Jaune: No... I don't. But this is your mother, our lover. You can't keep hiding things from her.

Blake: Because it's not right?

Jaune: AAANNNDD because I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out.

Kali: I do share your bed.

Blake: *drops her head*

Blake: *drops her body*

Blake: *stretches in a rather cat-like fashion as her ears search about like radar dishes*

Kali: That is...

Jaune: *hops up and down as he stretches*

Jaune: There's no one out here to judge you.

Blake: *nerverously looks at her mother*

Jaune: That means you, too, Mom.

Kali: *looks back down at her food*

Blake: You... should try it... mom...

Kali: *still looking down at the food*

Jaune: Okay, that's it.

Jaune: *walks over to the fire and nudges Kali out of the way, taking her place*

Kali: It is... it's our...

Blake: Greatest taboo.

Jaune: More than mother-daughter fucking?

Blake: Okay, not GREATEST taboo.

Kali: *nervously looks at the food*

Blake: Jaune's a great cook, mom.

Kali: *nervously walks towards her daughter*

Jaune: Your daughter is going through something right now and could really use her mother's support.

Kali: I'm sorry.

Kali: *hugs her daughter*

Kali: If a bit of... embracing my instincts... brings us closer... than I suppose... it's worth it... out here... in the middle of the wilderness... So, what should I do?

Blake: Take off your skirt.

Kali: Not that... I'm... opposed... but is that really?..

Blake: It will get in your way.

Kali: And what am I supposed to wear underneath?

Jaune: I really don't know why you are so shy. There's no one here by us and the Grimm.

Kali: I don't suppose you will be joining us?

Jaune: I am in combat gear... and armour...

Jaune: *looks at Kali, seeing her completely uncomfortable*

Jaune: *starts to undo his spaulders as he keeps cooking*

* * *

Jaune, Blake, and Kali: *sit around, nude, eating from their bowls*

Kali: I didn't know you knew how to cook Menagerie cuisine?

Jaune: *shrugs*

Jaune: I guess I learned from watching you.

Kali: Well, that does leave me... a bit nervous... as the whole point in my joining you was to help with...

Jaune: *raises his hand*

Jaune: We both love to have you along.

Kali: *looks at her nude daughter*

Blake: *shyly nods*

Kali: I'm not getting in the way, am I?

Jaune: Yes and no.

Blake: *glares at Jaune*

Jaune: I just have to get used to having time to relax...

Kali: That is definitely something I want to give to you.

Kali: *looks at her daughter*

Kali: And so how do I?..

Blake: Just let it happen. We know that a number of Faunus have night vision.

Jaune: Eye-shine.

Blake: *points at him with her chopsticks and nods*

Blake: But we ignore the psychological attributes that come along with this. The eyes just get information, while the brain is the one that filters it... that weaves it into a tapestry.

Kali: *quietly looks at her daughter*

Blake: sorry... um... alright, cats are nocturnal, which is why we have eyeshine. But, if we let ourselves, we have no problem waking and sleeping several times through the night.

Kali: *quietly looks at her daughter*

Jaune: Napping.

Kali: Napping?

Blake: Humans take time to wake from restfulness, and time to go to sleep. Faunus, cat Faunus, at least, can wake nearly instantly. Our ears are always listening, which is probably why you reacted so fast when the White Fang attacked you in Menagerie.

Kali: I haven't really thought of that.

Jaune: Why don't you try stretching like Blake did?

Kali: *nervously puts down her bowl*

Kali: *leans forward until she was on her hands and knees*

Kali: *stretches her back, but finds herself rolling a bit*

Kali (surprised): What was that?

Jaune and Blake: *smiling as they look at her*

Blake: Exactly what you think it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617911894946267136/grandkittens-languished-part-iiiv) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune: *pets the ears of the two catgirls as they cooperate in fellating him*

* * *

Blake and Kali: *cuddle up to Jaune in the joined sleeping bag*

* * *

Blake: *pulls her body out of the sleeping bag and stretches like a cat*

Blake: *pinches the tip of Kali's ears*

Kali: *blinks as she looks about, seeing her daughter on all fours staring at her*

Kali: *slips from the sleeping bag and instinctively begins a cat-like stretch*

Kali: *wide eyes of surprise as she stares into her daughter's eyes*

Blake: *cat-like smile as she starts to dress*

Kali: *starts to dress*

* * *

Kali: *holds up the base of her skirt as they run through the woods*

* * *

Kali: *hugs her daughter as the two stare at the stars*

Blake and Kali: *ears turning as they hear rustling in the woods*

Kali (whispering): I've... never felt like this.

Blake: I know.

Kali (whispering): What do we do now?

* * *

Blake and Kali: *slip into the sleeping bag with Jaune*

* * *

Kali: *wakes up to her daughter pinching her ear-tips again*

* * *

Kali: *napping with her daughter*

Kali: *wakes up*

Kali: *sees Jaune preparing a fire*

Kali: *jumps to her feet*

Kali: *hikes up her skirt and rushes over as Jaune is breathing into the ember*

Kali: *tries to say something*

Jaune: *kisses her on the lips*

Kali: *eyes wide with shock*

Kali: *looks about nervously*

Kali: I was supposed to be cooking.

Jaune: Your - first - night.

Kali: But...

Jaune: *gently grabs her by the side of her head and pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune: I'm so happy you are... spending time with your daughter.

Blake: He means accepting your cat-like nature.

Jaune: *shrugs*

Jaune: Both?

Kali: And why does that mean so much to you?

Jaune: Because it's a part of you. An important part of you. I want you to embrace yourself.

Blake: The hard part is getting him to do the same.

Jaune: *shyly looks down*

Kali: Well, I'm awake now, so you can let me...

Jaune: *pulls to the side and stands up*

Kali: *blows into the fire*

Kali: I am the mother here, you should let me mother you.

Blake: *snickers*

Blake: Very motherly...

Kali: I must say... I never... expected... this kind of relationship. Now that I have it, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Blake: *looks at Jaune questioningly as he walks over to her*

Jaune: Mother and daughter cat-girl pair? I was lucky just to get you, but this?..

Blake: You got this for yourself.

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the lips*

Jaune: Just admit to having the time of your life.

Blake: *shyly nods*

* * *

Kali: *walks beside an overloaded Jaune as Blake wandered to and fro*

Kali: I've never had a night like that. It was... amazing... Even nights with... looking up at the stars...

Jaune: Now you know why I was encouraging Blake to embrace that part of herself.

Kali: You mean it wasn't just because it got your motor running?

Jaune: *wide smile*

Jaune: I will admit, that was a benefit. Seeing Blake embrace a part of herself she had been rejecting was also part of it. If you didn't notice, she's smiling more than she has before.

Kali: Oh, I'm her mother; I noticed.

Blake (from a nearby overlook): I - can - hear - you!

Jaune: I - love - when - you - arch - your - back - like - a - cat - while - I'm - fucking you!

Blake: *blushes and looks around, nervously*

Blake: Mom - can - hear - you!

Jaune: I - don't - want - her - to - be - surprised - when - I - do - it - to her!

Kali: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: You two are so adorable together.

Blake: I - heard - that!

Jaune: Good!

Blake: *cat smile as she looks about*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618093061222924288/grandkittens-languished-part-iiiiv) tumblog.


	4. Chapter 4

Kali: *gives Jaune and Blake a quick peck on the lips*

Kali: You two go and do your hunting. I'll take care of everything back here.

* * *

Kali: *walks into the hotel and up to the front desk*

Kali: Um, hello?

Clerk: Hello.

Kali: I'm here for our room.

Clerk: Do you have a reservation?

Kali: I've never stayed in a hotel before...

Clerk: Uh-huh... Name?

Kali: Kali Belladonna. I believe my son-in-law called.

Clerk: His name?

Kali: Jaune Arc.

Clerk: That Jaune Arc?!

Clerk: *checks the records*

Clerk: We do have a reservation for Jaune Arc. This has to be a mistake.

Kali: Mistake?

Clerk: We'll comp the room for you, and...

Clerk: *look through his files*

Clerk: See if I can't get you an upgrade. We do have a suite available.

Kali: And that is?

Clerk: The nicest room we have.

Kali: Why, thank you. He's that famous is he?

Clerk: Only the man who saved the world.

Kali: They did... do that... Hm, yes, I will need to do laundry.

Clerk: We'd be happy to do the laundry for you.

Kali: . . .

Kali: I would... if I could...

Clerk: It won't be any trouble.

Kali: Then, is there a kitchen?..

Clerk: I'll call the restaurant. I'm sure he would love to help you.

Kali: . . .

Clerk: Ah, yes, sorry. Here are the keys, and I'll show you to the room.

Kali: . ..

Kali: Thank you.

Kali: . . .

Kali: *follows the clerk with her head down*

* * *

Clerk: *opens the door to the room*

Kali: Oh... my....

Clerk: Thank you. There are two rooms, each with a king-sized bed. Kitchenette, living room, bathroom with shower and hot tub.

Kali: *shy smile*

* * *

Kali: *sits on the couch, nervously look about the room*

* * *

Kali: *ears twitch as she lays on the couch, and sits up with a start*

Kali: *rubs her eyes as her ears twitch*

Kali: *quickly stands to her feet and rushes over to the door as Jaune and Blake entered the suite*

Blake: *closes the door as they enter the suite*

Jaune: *pulls Kali in for a kiss*

Jaune: How was your day?

Kali: *ears flatten against her head and looks down*

Jaune: What's the matter?

Kali: *looks around nervously*

Jaune and Blake: Mom?

Jaune: *grabs Kali's shoulders*

Kali: *finally looks up*

Kali: Why don't we sit down?

Jaune and Blake: *walk into the suite*

Kali: *stars helping Jaune out of his armour*

Kali (to Blake): Sweetie?

Blake: *starts stripping her clothes off*

Blake: *folds her clothes and puts them on the coffee table*

Kali: *rest of his armour removed, tries to pull off Jaune's cuirasse, only to quickly fail*

Blake: There's a reason no one helps him with that.

Jaune: *pulls off his cuirasse and puts it heavily on the ground*

Kali: Why don't you two have a bath while I get your clothes laundered?

Jaune: No.

Kali: *shocked look*

Jaune: You can join us.

Kali: Let me call the... desk... front desk? Yes.

Jaune: *nods and starts to move to the bathroom*

* * *

Kali: *enters the bathroom to find the two of them standing, nude, filling the tub*

Kali: *goes to pick up their clothes*

Jaune: *grabs her hand*

Blake: You were going to join us, mom.

Kali: *looks at them for a minute before she starts to disrobe*

Jaune: *gleefully stares at Kali*

Blake: *lovingly stares at Kali*

Jaune: *hands Kali a bathrobe*

Kali: *quickly dons the bathrobe and gathers the underclothes, before leaving the bathroom*

* * *

Kali: *comes back to the bathroom, quickly throwing off her robe*

Jaune: Just in time.

Jaune: *grabs Kali's hand and pulls her to the now full bathtub*

Kali: *slips into the bathtub*

Jaune and Blake: *slip into the bathtub*

Blake: *starts soaping up her hands before starting to scrub Jaune*

Jaune: Tell us what's wrong.

Kali: I don't want you to think I'm whining...

Jaune: *kisses Kali*

Blake: Tell him before he gets more invasive.

Kali: Okay, so... when they heard Jaune's name they wanted to help us.

Jaune: *nods*

Kali: They upgraded the room.

Blake: Happens often enough.

Kali: *gives her daughter a questioning look*

Blake: We assume you thanked them for us.

Kali: *nods*

Jaune: *gestures to Kali*

Kali: They... would take care of our food... and laundery... and...

Jaune: *holds up his hand out of the water*

Kali: . . .

Jaune: You had nothing to do.

Kali: *shyly nods*

Jaune: *pulls Kali in for a hug*

Jaune: *pulls back and kisses her on the top of her head*

Blake: *pours water over Jaune's head*

Jaune: You want to take care of us. Of course we would understand.

Kali: *shyly nods*

Blake: We'll just have to make sure we don't get upgraded, in the future.

Jaune: *shrugs*

Blake: From time to time.

Blake: *starts shampooing Jaune's hair*

Jaune: And I'll try to do less cooking.

Kali: *kisses Jaune on the cheek*

Kali: Thank you.

Blake: *rinses off Jaune's hair*

Jaune: *kissing Kali on the lips*

Blake: *leans over to kiss her mother on the lips*

Blake: But there is something you could do right now.

Kali: *questioning look*

Blake: Two things you could be doing right now.

* * *

Kali: *on all fours in the tub, being fucked by Jaune while licking out her daughter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618183659873255424/grandkittens-languished-part-iviv) tumblog.


End file.
